To Drink, Sleep, and Love
by DelenaGemz
Summary: Elena is drunk and Damon finds her in the Boarding House. No Smut. Elena is topless for two sentences, though. One-shot. No smut.


**AN: This is my second one-shot! Now, Elena is drunk in the Boarding House where Damon finds her. **

**Disclaimer: I only own the storyline, not the vampire diaries. **

**This is in 3rd Person POV. **

* * *

Damon wiped the blood off his mouth, he had just gotten back from the next city over for some fresh human blood he had craved. Once he pushed the front door open he was tackled by another body. Damon was very confused, he thought no one would be here, unless it was one of Klaus's hybrids. His eyes flew open when the body above him gave a soft giggle.

"Dammy! You were supposed to catch me!" Elena whined and began giggling again.

"Elena? Dammy?" He sat up a little to look at her. "Your drunk.. why?"

Elena never drinks, Damon had only seen her drink in Georgia and thats it. Something bad must have happened for Elena to get herself drunk, though it doesn't take much effort since her tolerance is so low. Elena put her head on Damon's chest as her giggling subsided and her hands were dancing blindly up and down his sides.

"I'm so not drunk. What I am is mad at you because you didn't catch me!" Elena slurred, glaring up at him.

Damon tried to stand up, but Elena clung onto the shirt under his leather jacket, shaking her head on his chest.

"No!" She cried, tightening her grip on him.

Damon sighed, "Come on, sweetheart. Lets get you cleaned up." He scooped her up bridal style from the floor and carried her into the kitchen.

Even more concern washed over him when he say three whole bottle of his bourbon and whiskey empty on the counter. He wondered how long she had even been at his home and how long she has been drunk. If she drank three whole bottles, tomorrow morning was not going to be an easy one. He set her down on the island, his eyes searched her up and down.

"Don't look at me." Elena began, curling up in a ball on the counter. "I'm spoiled and useless." She hiccuped.

She turned away from him as a tear fell down her cheek. A new emotion flooded into Damon, anger.

"Who told you that?!" He demanded, putting a hand on her shoulder.

After a moment of silence Elena finally spoke up. "No one..I'll tell you later..ok. I want to go to sleep."

Damon sighed but he knew Elena wouldn't give him an answer. He nodded and picked her up again, climbing the stairs effortlessly as if she weighed nothing at all. He pushed the door open to Stefan's room and Elena's eyes widened.

"No! I don't want to sleep here! I want to sleep with you!" She complained when Damon laid her down on Stefan's bed.

He shook his head. "You have too, I don't want you getting mad in the morning about having you sleep in my bed." Damon's voice was just above a whisper as he pulled the covers over her and kissed her forehead.

"Damon.." Elena trailed off when he shushed her.

"Go to sleep, princess. I'll see you in the morning." And with that Damon shut the door.

Elena laid in bed, listening to his footsteps slowly die down as Damon entered his own room. She waited a couple of minutes before growing impatient and slid out of Stefan's bed. In Damon's room, he sighed when he heard Elena's footsteps pattering unevenly down the hall, stopping at his door. He heard Elena suck in a big breath before creeping the door open slowly and peeking her head in. Elena closed the door quickly and quietly behind her and she stumbled into Damon's large and inviting bed. She buried herself deep into his covers, being careful not to touch his sleeping form, or she thought he was sleeping.

"His bed is so much comfier than Stefan's.." Elena whispered to herself.

Damon smiled to himself, his back was to Elena but he was pretty sure she was facing him. Elena scooted forward slightly, brushing Damon's back with her leg.

"Oops, sorry Dammy." Elena said a little louder, petting where her leg hit his back with her hand.

Damon chuckled and rolled over to face Elena, his eyes open.

"Sorry. I, uh.. wanted to sleep here." Elena muttered, rolling over so Damon couldn't see her face.

Her eyes were bloodshot and droopy, Damon saw before she turned away from him. He instantly felt horrible, how could he have made her sleep in Stefan's bed, who was probably the reason she had been drinking in the first place? He scolded himself silently for his mistake. Damon leaned into Elena, putting his face in the crook of her neck.

"Elena, sweetheart. I'm sorry. You can sleep here." He whispered into her ear, draping an arm around her protectively.

Elena giggled, "This is so cute! Who knew Dammy has a soft spot and spoons?"

Damon smiled, Elena being drunk was cute. He used his vampire speed to flip them over so Elena was laying on top of him, just like when she tackled him earlier.

"This is cute, too." Elena giggled again, giving him a kiss on the chest. "Can you take this off? I don't like it." Elena asked, pulling on his v-neck shirt.

Damon shook his head, "You won't like that in the morning." He began stroking her hair.

"But, I like your abs. Like, soo way better than Stefy's." Elena confessed, tracing his abs with a finger.

Damon shivered at her touch, it felt good and left her trail on fire. He pulled his shirt off swiftly, careful not to bump the drunk girl on top of him. Elena clapped her hands and smiled.

"Yay! Now your ready for bed! Ok, I'm going to get ready so don't look! Unless you want to!" Elena teased.

Damon sucked in a breath as she sat up and pulled off her shirt, revealing a lacy pink bra. She reached behind her and Damon's eyes widened, the clasp of her bra being undone. He turned his head slightly as she flung her bra across the room, her top half completely bare. She quickly pulled on her shirt and laid back on top of him as if what she had done was completely normal.

"Ok..uhm. Now that your ready, let's go to bed, ok?" Damon was at a loss for words.

Elena laid on her side and Damon laid behind her, an arm draped over her with his face in the crook of her neck. Elena let out a sigh of content and Damon gave her neck a quick kiss.

"I like this." Elena confirmed, snuggling her face into Damon's pillow.

Damon smiled, "I like this, too."


End file.
